Fuck It!
by Zattano
Summary: Por esta noche, seguiría sus instintos, vagaría en busca de algo que pudiera satisfacerla, que pudiera hacerle olvidar, y con un poco de suerte Un sucio castigo que estaba más que dispuesta a fingir no querer…


Summary: Por esta noche, seguiría sus instintos, vagaría en busca de algo que pudiera satisfacerla, que pudiera hacerle olvidar, y con un poco de suerte Un sucio castigo que estaba más que dispuesta a fingir no querer…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FUCK IT!**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

La noche reinaba en todo aquello, la oscuridad se hacía presente despertando su pobre y leproso corazón, ¿Cuándo pararía todo aquello? ¿habría alguna vez esperanza para "_ellos"?... _condenados al infiernos latente en el mundo humano, condenados a vagar sin rumbo fijo por años y años, ver como caían civilizaciones o ver como la maldita vieja de la esquina era follada como un animal… ¿podría olvidar aquellas morbosidades?

_Y una mierda…_

Se levanto como pudo, vistiendo sus viejos y andrajosos jeans entubados y su vieja y remendada polera, no calzo zapatos, cualquier cosa que pisara simplemente se haría trisas a su mero contacto, ¿Por qué protegerte de un vil roedor?

Asquerosos humanos, asquerosos engendros, asquerosos enfermos… asqueroso _él, _que se pudriera en su propia inexistencia, que vagara por los confines de la demencia, no le importaba, quería que no le importara, ¡que desapareciera de una puta vez!

_Estaba tan enojada, oh si, y de qué forma._

Tiritando de miedo, cagado hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, se encontraba su posible victima de aquella noche lujuriosa que le incitaba a desquitarse… pero no con él, probablemente buscaría a uno de los suyos, le menearía el trasero y podría sumergirse en las banalidades del placer, aquel placer que le había dado él, pero que por simple capricho, ahora buscaría en otro… Solo el grito ensordecedor como el de un cerdo en el matadero fue el sonido que se escucho, aquello alertaría a sus "_camaradas"_, aquello le traería; con suerte, un _castigo… _

_Un sucio castigo que estaba más que dispuesta a fingir no querer… _

La sangre despertó sus mas oscuros deseos, quería mas, necesitaba más… se sentía poderosa, vil y enojada , cabrona y quizás hasta perra, pero poderosa de todas formas, era el momento propicio para salir con unos tacones rojo eléctrico a vagar por las solitarias calles nocturnas, lástima que hubiese preferido sus propios pies… aunque podría robárselos a una ramera…

La sangre sucia de una mujer que había destrozado su alma por los placeres carnales y el dinero fácil, no tenía precio… nunca había tenido preferencias sexuales por las hembras humanas, pero en su estado, con gusto se metería con alguna, solo quizás para variar, lástima que la que se encontraba entre sus brazos ya estuviera muerta, aunque tenía un par muy bonito de tacones, sonrió con ironía…

_Dos en una noche… _

Aquello era pasarse un poco, pero aún no era suficiente como para que "él_" _viniese a poner las cosas en "_orden"_. _Vamos Hinata, se que puedes hacerlo mejor Bebé.- _habló su sub consiente, mirando a todos lados en busca de mas presas, como un hermoso felino fue acercándose a dos muchachos que fumaban en una esquina… si, aquello si alertaría a ese cabron…

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, besaba a uno con pasión, mientras restregaba su brutal cuerpo contra este. Los hombres humanos siempre le habían parecido atrayentes, siempre cuando no estuvieran orinados y cagados de miedo, eran tan cálidos y suaves… pero ella no andaba en busca de eso ahora, quería algo duro y fibroso, lo necesitaba para desahogar sus frustraciones existenciales. Sintió como el otro muchacho le masajeaba los senos, no sentía nada, era demasiado débil como para provocarle algo más que cosquillas, pero se dejo hacer, dándole tiempo a _él _para que llegaran, oh si, como disfrutaba ese juego…

Poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por el caliente cuello de su amante provisorio, este ya tenia una erección de espanto, lo habría utilizado de no haberse encontrado tan enojada, pero por el momento, solo utilizaría su sangre, su deliciosa sangre que parecía clamarle por ser bebida, saboreada… ensuciada con sus dientes y lengua ponzoñosa.

-Por Kami-sama Hinata ¿no crees que ya has bebido suficiente?-su voz ronca fue como una descarga eléctrica a su columna, dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de su víctima, mientras con un solo golpe noqueaba a su compañero; el de las cosquillas.-

-aún tengo hambre… -contesto con simpleza.- me siento…- izo tronar los huesos de su cuello para luego masajear lenta y seductoramente este mismo.- insatisfecha… -le miro a los ojos, Gaara siempre le había parecido atractivo y tremendamente dominante, algo que le encantaba en los hombres pues le daba el chance de ponerse bruta y estos no protestarían, sino que se pondrían aún más violentos para "someterla", quizás Gaara le podría ayudar a su cometido.

-¿a si?-le sonrió con ironía, escucho sus pasos resonar en el asfalto, lenta y tortuosamente para tomarle del mentón.- sabes que estás jugando con fuego Hinata, y ese fuego te puede quemar.- su voz, era un sonido tan sexual que cada nota parecía ir directamente a su entrepierna y hacerle tiritar.

-el dolor es bueno, me encanta el dolor.- le costaba tener coherencia en sus pensamientos, de hecho el juicio le había abandonado hace bastante tiempo, y el enojo se iba disipando, pero aún se encontraba ahí y aquello le izo reaccionar, se abalanzo a sus labios como si fuera el más suculento manjar a lo que su compañero solo respondió con un gruñido.

La alzo en vuelo y rodeo sus piernas a las estrechas caderas de su "distracción", aporreándola duramente contra la pared de concreto, no lo pensó mucho y hundió sus colmillos en los labios del pelirrojo, este solo clavó sus ojos aguamarina en sus perladas pupilas un tanto molesto.

-¿Sabes que estás cometiendo una falta? ¿Tendré que castigarte?-el fuego corrió por sus venas llegando directamente su cerebro haciéndole explotar en una y mil sensaciones diferentes, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que su lado más animal saliera a flote dejando de lado todo comportamiento "racional" y "civilizado" aparte, de hecho ya podía sentir como las venas comenzaban a formarse rodeando sus ojos, aquello era una señal de lo excitada y caliente que estaba. En un movimiento rápido, hundió su rostro en el varonil cuello dispuesta a entregarse plenamente y a saciarse de él hasta dejarlo "seco", asomaron sus blancos colmillos enterrándose milímetro a milímetro en la piel de granito, los espasmos de placer eran insoportables, Gaara estrujaba su trasero con las manos, podía sentir la fuerza que empleaba, la tensión en su cuerpo y escuchar los suaves gruñidos de placer, succionó con fuerza, todo se incremento, cada partícula exploto en sensaciones eróticas para volverse a unir y volver a explotar, en una aparente danza sin fin, todo aquello combinado con sus intimidades restregándose…

Hasta que de un fuerte golpe fue apartada de su "cena", estaba desorientada, confusa, de no ser porque ya estaba tirada en el suelo, probablemente la pared de concreto no habría resistido su peso para apoyarse.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías?- una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la volvió a la realidad, esa voz, profunda y cargada de resentimiento, "_mierda", _estaba metida en una grande.- ¿Acaso estás loca?-mas gritos, mas insultos, y la necesidad entre su piernas estaba aumentando.

-¿Y qué mierda te importa? ¡Ándate!... -¿Por qué el fuego volvía aún más potente si ni siquiera la estaba tocando? Vio a Gaara arrodillado tratando de recuperase unos metros más allá, la sangre que brotaba por su herida… caía lentamente, muy lentamente, se relamió los labios de tan solo pensar en sorberla, lamerla hasta que no quedara rastro, para luego volver a hundir sus dientes y volver a sacarlos, hundir y sacar, hundir y sacar… , un latigazo a su mejilla izquierda le volvió a la realidad.

-¡Contrólate maldita sea!... ¡y tú! ¿Acaso no pudiste prever su estado?- se volvía hacia Gaara, el cual no daba señales de querer moverse aún.- nos vamos.- fue su última palabra antes de comenzar a caminar por la larga calle.

-S-Sasuke.- quería replicar, quería defenderse, no quería irse con él, su enojo le asustaba, pero más que eso… _quería ser obligada.- _No-

-¿¡No que!?... –en solo un segundo vio su rostro enfrente suyo, sosteniéndole con una de sus fuerte manos el cuello, apretándolo ligeramente.- Vendrás conmigo Hinata.- su tono amenazante le prendió como nunca, se contuvo para no ronronear por lo sexy que se veía su "_compañero"_, sus ojos rojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, desorbitados por los celos y la rabia, su respiración agitada que hacia subir y bajar sus pectorales que se marcaban por culpa de la maldita camisa negra, el cabello desordenado y rebelde.- Y te jodere como no tienes idea, te haré rogar misericordia pequeña bastarda.- ¿Siempre había hablado tan sucio y candente? No, solo lo hacía cuando estaba enojado.- Y ahora mueve tu maldito trasero.- la soltó bruscamente para tomarla con algo más que fuerza bruta, de la muñeca, triturándola un poco. – y tu…- dijo parándose frente a un todavía inestable Gaara arrodillado en el suelo.- Como te vuelva a ver aprovechándote de la inestabilidad de MI compañera, tendrás que sorber sangre con una paja por el resto de tus días.- inmediatamente le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago la cual sonó como un trueno en todo el vecindario.- claro está, si es que sobrevives.- jalo de Hinata para en un par de segundos, desaparecer como espectros de ese lugar.

.

.

Llegaron a una enorme casona de concreto, sin esperar mucho, Sasuke tumbo la puerta con solo la intención, arrojando brutalmente a su compañera dentro, sabía que no le haría daño, pero; y se recriminaba mentalmente por esto, como le gustaría hacérselo, torturarla con dolor y sufrimiento, encerrarla en una de las tantas mazmorras del subterráneo y castigarla como sabía se merecía. Pero se contendría, también tenía parte de culpa, por más que le costara reconocerlo, la culpa básicamente era de él por haberse saciado de otra hembra, había cometido el error de hacerlo en uno de los cuartos de la casona, desatando toda la furia de aquella mujer que se encontraba ahora mirándole fijamente, con odio y rencor, con deseos de sufrimiento y venganza… se lo tenía merecido, a su pesar.

Y que venganza, se había cabreado a tal punto con la escena que había visto que ganas de matar al bastardo ese, no le faltaron, y mutilarle a ella miembro a miembro, sabría que esto no la mataría, pero aún así… _la haría sufrir. _ Y se enfureció aún más cuando pudo percibir el olor a sangre en el ambiente, _olor a vampiro. _La misma furia cegadora se apodero de él de solo pensar que aquel sujeto pudiese haber mordido a su hembra, inmediatamente se agacho a su altura hasta tumbarla en el frio suelo de mármol, con toda la fuerza y brusquedad que manejaba en esos momentos por la furia le hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando como sonaban los huesos de su cuello, seguramente habría trisado uno que otro… pero estaba limpio, el inmaculado cuello de su compañera no había sido mordido por alguien mas

_Al menos no por esta noche… _

Tenía que hacer algo con esa mujer o le llevaría lentamente a la locura.

-¿Qué pretendes mujer? ¿Qué tenga que encadenarte todas las noche para poder estar tranquilo?-le susurro lentamente, pasando su lengua por su cuello, saboreándolo y preparándolo para su feroz mordida. - ¿o es que te divierte andar de ramera por ahí?-como en cámara lenta, vio como el puño de su hembra se dirigía a su mejilla derecha, sonrió con sorna parándolo en el acto mientras el otro puño acertaba en su otra mejilla.- ¡Agh! – se quejó.

Se levanto un poco para poder verla mejor, estaba enojada, parecía un pequeño gatito tratando de defender su orgullo. De un solo golpe la dio vuelta, apretándola contra el piso, sometiéndola ante sí, llevando sus manos a su espalda.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que podrás conmigo?-podía sentir su cuerpo removiéndose bajo suyo, tratando de escapar de algo que era inevitable.-

Sin pensárselo mucho y con el enojo repentino que invadió su sistema nervioso, le levanto la cabeza por el largo y sedoso cabello negro azulado, para poder tener un mejor acceso a su cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos en el acto, sorbiendo con mayor fuerza de la habitual aquella asquerosa sangre que ella había sacado de ese bastardo.

-¿de cuantos hombres bebiste hoy?-estaba un poco impresionado por la variedad de sensaciones que provenían de su sangre, aunque predominaba la de ese sujeto, aún podía sentir las esencias de los humanos.- Responde.- ordenó jalando un poco más el cabello de su amante.

-n-no lo s-se.- ¿Acaso solo quería provocarle? ¿Solo quería molestarle?, pues lo había conseguido y de esa, no pasaba…

La marcaria tan profundo, la sometería tan afondo, que a esa hembra, no le quedarían más ganas de irse a buscar a cualquier hombre por ahí para satisfacerse, la haría dependiente de su persona… que le necesitara para poder existir, la acostumbraría a su toque, a sus caricias, a su sangre…

-tú… date por jodida Hinata, date por malditamente jodida.- introdujo una mano dentro de su polera, estrujando y magullando el gran y suave seno, escucho maravillado el gemido de dolor-placer Salir de sus labios carmín para luego apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en estos, y ahí comprendió todo.- maldita niñata, hay mejores formas de llamar la atención ¿lo sabes verdad?- mordió el blanco hombro de su compañera, pudiendo degustar, ahora que la había limpiado un poco, la verdadera esencia de su Hinata.

-n-no como yo q-quiero.- paro de succionar para mirarle.

-¿sabes acaso las consecuencias?...- aprecio el grado de excitación que tenía su compañera por las venas que se le formaban alrededor de sus hermosos ojos opalinos.- no, claro que no.-contestó el mismo, sonriendo divertido mientras levantaba su mano para propinarle una fuerte nalgada.- pues ahora las sabrás y créeme amor…

_Te encantará… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Notas Zattano:

Me encanta este Sasuke dominante, de hecho, trato de representarlo de esta forma en todas mis creaciones que paulatinamente iré subiendo, casi entrando en el juego S&M. Aunque aún me tocara investigar más; para mí disfrute, para así hacer un digno lemmon de esta pareja en ese rol. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en otra oportunidad.

Bye-Bye 3.


End file.
